mistclansdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tigerstarrules
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mistclan's Destiny Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Mentor Program page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- .Spottedclaw78 (Talk) 16:09, February 11, 2012 Tiger, you can be my deputy in Sunclan.SpoSpo[[User talk:.Spottedclaw 00:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Heyy My !00 th edit. 1 month ban Tiger I have issued a one month ban. This is because of your offending behaviour. And about your wiki. I am in honors clases at school and I get a lot of homework. I don't have that much time. Honestly, yesterday on chat I was completely confused and I tried to ask for help but no one was paying attention. I DID NOT CALL YOU A SLACKER. I was talking about in general. This ban is your fault. I have already told Rainfur, Rainfacestar, and Spottedclaw that they cannot lift you ban. 20:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Friends? Hey Tiger, I know that we apologized on chat but I would officially like to say that I am sorry. Also, be very careful when speaking/training with Spotted. She said that she think that you better be nice from now on. I am just giving you a heads up because she does have the power to ban you. So if you would like a mentor change just ask :D. 12:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Banned Tiger, because of your language and attitdude towards me, you are banned. Frankly, I do not like my words being referred to as "bullshit". Also you should never trust people's word (Rainfur's) without checking first. Maybe you should have read the rules of my wiki before asking Rainfur to "recruit other users.'''I also do NOT like being cursed at. Just to let you know, I have made a pact with myself saying that I will never curse and I never have. I want you to about what you have done and said. I have talked to Rainfacestar and Spottedclaw and they both have agreed not to lift your ban. Have fun! Oh and by the way I don't care if you ban me from your wiki. 19:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Banned Tiger you are banned for one month. You have been so rude to me. This is my wiki and you will respect my rules. Honestly, some of the lineart on your wiki was not Spotted's. Some guy on dA made it. You have to give credit to him/her This means I '''can use some of the lineart. Also, I typed wolf lineart on google images and most of the lineart was the same as what is on your wiki. Therefore, I can use it. You have been so rude to me and I have had enough. I don't care what goes on in your personal life, but you can not take it out on me. I did not do anything. I don't care if you ban me from your wiki. I wouldn't stay even if you didn't ban me. You are nice to Rainfur and mean to be. Rainfur agrees with me on this. I wouldn't like to be on a wiki where the founder was so rude and was harrassing me. 22:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine